Love in Spring
by Park Min Hwa
Summary: Sakura selalu mengalami suatu peristiwa di musim semi. Ia ditinggalkan oleh cinta pertamanya Dan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya di musim yang sama. RnR please?


Love In Spring

**Naruto masih punya Masashi Koshimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss Typo, OOC atc**

**Pair : SasoSaku, and little bit SasuSaku**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fi ini.**

**Happy Reading..**

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membelai lembut kulit seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku di taman kota pada sore itu. Para pemuda yang lewat di depan sang gadis hanya bisa menggumam dengan penuh kekaguman. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini sangat sempurna walau di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Gadis ini bagaikan seorang dewi yang turun ke bumi. Wajah cantik yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kelembutan, rambut merah mudanya yang selembut sutra, mata emerald yang sangat indah dan selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan keceriaan membuat siapapun yang memandangnya menjadi tenang. Serta, aura kelembutan yang selalu memancar dari tubuhnya.

Setiap permata indah pasti akan selalu sulit untuk didapatkan kan? Begitu juga dengan sang gadis. Banyak pemuda yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi sang gadis selalu menolak dengan alasan belum ingin menjalin hubungan.

"Hai..Saku udah lama menunggu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Kamu ngagetin aku aja Ino." Jawab Haruno Sakura, nama sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hehehehe..kamu bisa aja Sakura, maaf deh kalu gitu." Jawab Ino.

"Tak apa. Memang kau ada perlu apa denganku? Sampai mengajakku bertemu segala.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Kata Ino.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Ino sok misterius.

"Hhhh..dasar Ino."

"Ayo." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju sebuah Café yang tidak jauh dari taman.

"Café Haruki" Gumam Sakura membaca nama Café yang terlihat sederhana tapi menarik itu.

Mereka kemudian masuk dan mengambil tempat pada meja di sudut kanan Café, dekat jendela. Sakura yang baru pertama kali memasuki Café ini segera mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan Café.

"Hmm..sepertinya aku akan suka dengan Café ini." Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Hai..maaf aku terlambat." Sapa seseorang dari belekang Ino dan Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura pun berbalik melihat siapakah yang berbicara dengan mereka barusan. Dan ketika mereka berbalik tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ah! Ternyata kau. Tak apa, kami juga baru saja datang kok." Kata Ino.

"Tetap saja aku membuat kalian menunggu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya seraya menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Karena sekarang kalian sudah bertemu, kenalan dulu deh. Aku ke toilet sebentar yah.." Perintah Ino pada Sakura dan sang lelaki berambut merah.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi canggung setelah Ino pamit ke toilet. Sampai sang lelaki tersebut memulaipembicaraan.

"Err..Hai, aku Akasuna No Sasori. Kau?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Akasuna-san." Jawab Sakura ramah.

"Ah! Panggil Sasori saja, menurutku itu terlalu formal." Kata Sasori.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura saja."

"Ya. Baiklah Sakura, boleh panggil begitu?"

"Hm. Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Hahehehe..maaf lama, sudah berkenalannya?" Tanya Ino sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, didekat Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah." Jawab Sasori malas.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ino seraya mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Aku pesan strawberry juice." Pesan Sakura.

"Aku pesan avocado juice saja." Pesan Sasori.

"Hm…ok! 2 strawberry juice dan1 avocado juice." Kata Ino pada pelayanyang sudah siap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Ehm..baik, saya ulangi pesanan anda. 2 strawberry juice dan 1 avicado juice."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi. Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang temannya. Dan jadilah sore itu mereka berbincang dengan seru.

Skip Time..

"Saku, _gomen ne_..aku disuruh _Kaa-san_ pulang duluan, diantar sama sopir." Kata Ino dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ah! Tak apa Ino. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benar ?"

"Iya. Benar."

"Kau pergi saja. Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura pulang." Kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Sasori. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Ino berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Sasori.

"Ah! Tak usah, aku merepotkanmu saja." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak kok. Ayolah, tak baik cewek manis sepertimu jalan sendirian malam-malam begini." Kata Sasori gombal.

"A-ah! Ka-kau bisa saja. Baiklah aku ikut." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha menahan rona merah dipipinya. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"manis." Gumam Sasori tanpa sadar. Sakura yang mendengarnya kembali memerah. Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil.

Didalam mobil yang membawa mereka pulang. Suasana sangat sunyi, tak ada suara sama sekali. Kecuali desahan napas mereka yang menandai bahwa ada makhluk hidup di dalam mobil itu.

Sasori yang tak tahan dengan suasana hening membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm..Sakura, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Eh? Iya. Di depan belok kanan." Kata Sakura kembali memperhatikan jalanan lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Hn."

Mobil pun berbelok ke kanan. Memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan. Tempat tinggal Sakura.

"Jadi, yang mana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Yang bercat kuning itu."

"Baik. Sudah sampai." Kata Sasori mengingatkan.

"Hm. _Arigatou_ karena telah mengantarku pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Sakura sebelum turun dari mobil Sasori.

"Ya, kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali." Kata Sasori tilus sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Mau mampir?" kata Sakura menawarkan.

"Ah! Tidak usah. Mungkin lain kali Sakura, _gomen_."

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Mobil Sasori pun melaju meninggalkan kompleks perumahan tersebut. Setelah melihat mobil itu menghilang di belokan, Sakura masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hhh..aku lelah sekali." Kata Sakura sembari berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Katanya sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

15 menit kemudian…

"Segarnya…"

Sakura pun berjalan menuju dapur dan memasak sepiring nasi goreng dan makan seorang diri di meja makan. Setelah makan, ia pun mencuci piring bekas makannya tadi kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

_An empty street_

_An empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone the rooms are getting smaller.._

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Handponenya yang berada di atas meja berbunyi, melantunkan alunan lagu _My love_, tanda telpon masuk. Sakura pun segera mengambil Handphonenya.

"Hm, nomor yang tak dikenal. Nomor siapa ini?"

Klik..

"_Moshi-moshi._." Sapa Sakura.

"Sakura.." Suara berat seorang lelaki menyapa gendang telinganya kala ia mendekatkan handphone pada telinganya.

"Ya. Siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini aku Sasori."

"Oh, ternyata kau Sasori. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada sang penelpon yang ternya Sasori.

"Begini, err.." Suara Sasori terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kau ada acara besok?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok aku jemput jam 9 pagi. Ok?"

"Ya. Aku tunggu." Kata Sakura mantap.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa."

Klik.. dan sambungan pun terputus.

Sakura pun meletakkan kembali Handphonenya ke atas meja. Dia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Menikmati angin malam yang menerpa kulit putihnya.

**Sakura POV**

Hah..aku lelah sekali. Kau tau Sasuke? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Yah..walau kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu ke sana?

**Flashback on**

_Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan dengan pelan di lorong sebuah Rumah Sakit. Wajahnya kalian memperhatikannya dengan baik kalian bisa melihat ada kantong mata yang membingkai sekitar mata emeraldnya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar rawat._

_Ia pun masuk. Di sana, diatas sebuah ranjang pasien terbaring seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Kalian akan mengira ia mayat kalau tak melihatnya menghembuskan napas._

_Gadis itu duduk dikursi yang terletak disamping ranjang. Sang lelaki yang sedang tertidur akjirnya terbangun karena mendengar isakan tangis dari seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya._

_Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus rambut pink sang gadis yang masih menangis terisak-isak._

"_Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menangis lagi." Katanya lemah._

_Sang gadis yang masih menangis akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata onyx milik kekasihnya._

"_Hiks..Ta-tapi Sa-Sasuke aku..hiks..aku-"_

"_Hussss…diamlah dan jangan menagis lagi ingat itu."_

"_Sasuke-kun kenapa bukan aku saja yang tekena penyakit ini. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa?" kata Sakura, nama sang gadis putus asa._

"_Aku juga tak mau kita berpisah Sakura. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Umurku sudah tak lama lagi." Kata Sasuke lemah dan putus asa._

"_Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti bisa bertahan."_

"_Sakura, bila aku sudah tiada lupakanlah aku. Carilah lelaki lain yang lebih baik dariku. Berbahagialah, meski tanpa aku disisimu." Katanya sedih._

"_Tidak. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tak bisa."_

_Tit..tit..tit.._

_Bunyi mesin pemacu jantung itu melemah, seiring dengan napas Sasuke yang tersengal-sengal._

"_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Tangannya memencet tombol darurat disamping ranjang._

"_Hah..hah..hah..S-Sa-Sakura..ma-ma-a-af-kan a-a-aku.. A-ai-shi-te-ru.." Kata Sasuke putus-putus sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

"_SASUKE!SASUKE!JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU. JANGAN PERGI..KUMOHON." Teriak Sakura histeris. Dokter dan suster yang baru saja datang hanya bisa menenangkan Sakura. Ya, Sasuke telah meninggal._

_Ia meninggal dengan tenang sebab ia menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya dengan senyum tulus yang melekat pada wajahnya yang damai tapi pucat itu._

_Sejak saat itu Sakura tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Kalau bukan karena sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu menghiburnya Sakura mungkin tak akan pernah tersenyum lagi seperti sekarang ini._

**Flashback of**

Sasuke..tak terasa sudah 2 tahun kau tak ada lagi disampingku. Maafkan aku. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu dan membuka hatiku untuk lelaki lain. Aku selalu saja teringat kenangan-kenangan kita. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Maafkan aku.

**Sakura POV End**

Dan malam itu Sakura tertidur dengan lelap dengan mendekap foto dirinya bersama Sasuke dulu. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata.

Keesokan paginya..

Sakura terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut dan air mata yang mongering di kedua pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya sambil menengik pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam 08.35 Bagaimana ini?"

Sakura pun bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamarnya. Setelah 15 menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai sebuah baju terusan berwarna pink pucat yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan cantik. Ia pun segera menyisir rambutnya kemudian turun kebawah.

Tiin..Tiin

Bunyi klakson sebuah mobil menyapa gendang telinganya tepat saat ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah turun dari mobil itu. Ia mengenakan kaos merah bata yang dilapisi jaket hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan keren.

"_Ohayou_..Sakura. Sudah siap?" Sapanya pada Sakura yang masih terbengong melihat penampilannya.

"Eh? I-iya." Jawab Sakura kelabakan. Mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ok..kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasori, nama pemuda itu seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Ya." Sakurapun naik ke mobil.

Sasori lalu mengitari bagian depan mobil merahnya lalu masuk melalui pintu mobil sebelahkiri, tempat mengemudi. Dan mereka pun melesat meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Di dalam mobil..

"Sasori, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn? Kita akan ke pantai." Jawab Sasori sambil tetap menyetir.

"Kenapa harus ke pantai?" Tanya Sakura (lagi), penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin saja kesana. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Sasori melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Sakura kemudian memandangi jalanan menuju pantai yang terlihat sepi.

Mobil pun berhenti melaju saat mereka sampai di pantai yang masih sepi. Maklum saja ini hari senin, banyak orang yang sibuk beraktivitas. Sasori dan Sakura kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Hah..indahnya." Kata Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati angina yang bertiup menerpa kulit dan wajahnya.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura seperti itu tersenyum sendu. Sasori pun melangkah perlahan ke sebuah batu besar yang berada di pinggir pantai. Sakura yang melihatnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kesini Sasori?" Tanya Sakura sembari duduk disamping Sasori yang masih bertahan memandangi pantai yang luas.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu?" Tanya Sasori sambil memandang Sakura intens.

"Ya. Aku sudah menganggapmu sahabatku meski kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Sasori tersenyum saat Sakura mengatakannya dengan tulus. Tanpa ada rekayasa sedikitpun.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Sasori?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika besok."

"A-apa? T-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku menderita penyakit leukemia. Aku akan berobat ke Amerika dan aku berangkat besok." Jawab Sasori sambil menatap Sakura sedih.

"K-kau b-bohong kan Sasori? Kau bohong kan?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong Sakura. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan kembali."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya. Aku janji. Kau mau menungguku kan?" Tanya Sasori lembut.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu. Selalu." Kata Sakura tulus.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Dan Sakura pun memeluk Sasori erat dan menangis didada pemuda itu. Di hari itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain di pantai bersama-sama.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkan aku karena penyakit sialan itu? Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Sasori tapi kenapa Sasori akan pergi ke Amerika? dan tentang penyakitnya aku tak tahu apakah ia bisa sembuh atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap semoga Sasori akan sembuh agar tak ada lagi orang yang meninggalkanku karena penyakit itu. Ya, semoga…

**Sakura POV End**

3 tahun kemudian..

Di sebuah taman duduk seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Ia selalu duduk disitu. Menunggu seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Musim semi, musim yang identik dengan mekarnya bunga sakura yang seindah dan sewarna rambutnya. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya ia hanya selalu menunggu..menunggu dan menunggu. Selama cukup satu jam ia berada di taman itu, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari taman.

Café Haruki… café itulah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ditunggunya itu. Ya, karena mereka pertama kali bertemu dan saling mengenal di tempat ini walau karena dikenalkan oleh sahabat mereka.

Sakura mengambil duduk ditempat favoritnya. Meja di sudut kanan café, dekat jendela yang menyebabkannya bisa melihat suasana di luar.

Ia hanya duduk sambil menopang dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela. Cukup lama ia bersikap seperti itu sampai ia merasa bosan dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalai tas pinknya. Ia sibuk membaca buku di tangannya sampai tak sadar sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di samping mejanya. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang wanita berambut pink yang masih asyik membaca buku, tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat sang wanita terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Kata-kata yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sakura, nama wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang dirindukannya sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Sa-Sasori, Hiks..k-kau kembali." Kata Sakura sambil menangis dan berdiri memeluk Sasori yang dengan sigap mendekapnya dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura. Sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil balas memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku…aku.."

"_Aishiteru_ Sakura." Kata Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lembut.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Sasori-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasori pun menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Pengunjung café yang sedari tadi hanya menonton drama gratis tersebut ikut tersenyum dan menyoraki keduanya. Dan keduanya kembali bertemu di tempat yang sama dan di musim yang sama. Musim Semi.

**THE END**

Hai…aku kembali dengan membawa fic _oneshoot _karanganku sendiri. Ide saya memang pasaran dan pastinya banyak typo disana-sini. Tapi saya sudah berusaha buat fanfic yang gaje ini. Mungkin fanfic ini gak kerasa banget feelnya. Oh iya makasih buat pereview saya yang pertama di fic 'Dia atau Dia' sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Hmmm..apakah ada yang udah ngebaca fic pertama saya yang ' Don't Say Goodbye ' fic pertamaku yang hancur banget. Apakah saya perlu membuat sequelnya? Dan apakah fic saya yang 'Dia Atau Dia' perlu dilanjutkan? Tolong jawab di kotak review dan tolong beri pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE..**


End file.
